


Danganronpa Oneshots: NSFW/SFW. See requests below!

by Kyubey_Chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Chan/pseuds/Kyubey_Chan
Summary: Writing One-shots for all the characters of Danganronpa! NSFW and SFW are both allowed. Please request something!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fujisaki Chihiro/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Gokuhara Gonta/Reader, Hanamura Teruteru/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata Hajime/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Kamukura Izuru/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuwata Leon/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Naegi Makoto/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Nidai Nekomaru/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oowada Mondo/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Soda Kazuichi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tanaka Gundham/Reader, Togami Byakuya/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yamada Hifumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 44





	1. Requests

Hello everyone!

I’ve written quite a few fanfics over the years (mostly in Wattpad) but I decided I’d try my hand at a series with my favorite video game. So, without further ado:

I will be doing Danganronpa One-Shot requests!

SFW/NSFW allowed.

I will do any character from the games. (I will also do some of the characters from the manga or show, but just be prepared if I say no)

Let me know of details, such as the scenario, background characters, and/or traits you want the character to show.

Please specify the gender of your character (if you don’t, for SFW my default is Nonbinary, and NSFW my default is female)

Things I won’t do:

Rape  
Incest  
Anything relating to human waste  
Excessive gore  
Pedophila

Things I like doing (You don’t have to request these, but if you’re making a first time request or you don’t know what to ask for, these are some good ideas!):

Fluffy comfort  
Jealousy plots  
Angsty misunderstandings  
Alphabets  
Soulmate AU’s

Request down below like this:  
Character, type of story, gender of reader, background characters, details

Example: Can I have a Hajime NSFW with a male reader? Can Nagito make an appearance at the beginning as well? Can Hajime be a dom and reader be a bratty sub? I want Hajime and Reader to be at a party at first, and then go to a room by themselves for the sexy times ;)

Feel free to ask for anything!


	2. I can’t resist you: Shuichi x Reader NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi hasn’t been seen by anyone for quite some time, and your getting worried. And what are those strange noises coming from his room!

You’re gonna kill him. 

It's been hours since your boyfriend had last been seen. You assumed he’d be with his friends, but you’d asked everyone and nobody had spent any amount of time with him. Okay, so he was probably investigating the school or looking for clues. Nope. You’d searched from top to bottom of the entire academy and there was no proof of him. 

_ He wasn’t ignoring you, was he? _

Quickly, you racked your brain for what you might have done. 

_ Maybe I shouldn’t have gone for that run with Kaito? Or maybe he didn’t want me to be in that magic show with Himiko.. _

Abruptly, you shook your head. This was absurd. It wasn’t your fault your boyfriend was acting weird. Well, not really weird. Just gone. 

You were walking near the pavilion outside, wondering if you should do another loop. However, another thought came to you. Why not take a page from your boyfriend's book and try to logically figure out where he had gone? 

You smiled cunningly to yourself, and took on the temporary role of Ultimate Detective. 

_ Back to the first scene of the crime! _

You turned and walked to the dorm rooms. There was most likely some evidence as to where he had gone. He couldn’t have just disappeared, right? 

You walked up the stairs, your feet clunking softly on each step. Finally you reached Shuichi’s door. 

  
_ Time for some investigating! _ You thought triumphantly. Your hand stretched out to grab the handle. Shock colored your face when you felt the door already slightly open. You began to fear for the worst. 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t considered the possibility. It was suspicious when he’d disappeared. He hadn’t been seen by anyone. But you’d never thought that he’d be the one to… he’d always been so determined to live! You silently moved the door open a bit more, tears threatening to fall from your red eyes. On the other side of this door, Shuichi might be dea- 

“Y/n!”

_ Huh? _

When he uttered your name from behind the door, all at once your fear disappeared. 

_ Thank God! _

He was okay! He wouldn’t have said your name if he wasn’t alive. 

“Y-y/n~”   
  


You couldn’t see him yet, he was blocked by the door. He must be calling out for you because he saw your silhouette. A bit of panic entered your system. He was stuttering and moaning. He might have been in pain!

  
You opened the door wider, and finally viewed the boy in front of you. The picture he painted with his body was very different from the mental image you have prepared for. 

Shuichi’s head pressed against his backboard so hard you thought it was going to break. His legs kicked feebly, clearly overwhelmed in his feelings. Those beautiful eyes you loved to stare into were clamped shut. His mouth hung open, panting like he was having a heat stroke.

His hands, the last thing you could bring yourself to focus on, were moving fast and hard. His whole body rocked with him as they caressed his… his…

“Y/n!” He panted out again. “Oh god.. g-god that feels good.” 

He whimpered again, thrashing around a bit on his bed. 

You stopped and just… stared. Sure, you and Shuichi certainly weren’t virgins, but this surprised you. Shuichi was always so careful and intimate. Whenever you’d had sex before, it was in an incredibly emotional moment. It was proof of the relationship you had, not of pure physical desire. You only had taken it to the next level a couple months ago, and you hadn’t even done it once a month since then!

To see him like this, stroking himself roughly as if that was the only thing he ever wanted…

It did something to you. 

You weren’t stupid. Shuichi was only human, it was natural for him to seek pleasure. However, you thought the few times the both of you had done it was enough for him. You were usually the one who initiated the love making, so this struck you as odd. Had he been doing this for hours he’d been away?

“Uhhnggghhhh” Shuichi’s pleasured noises snapped your attention back to the boy in front of you. You began to turn around and close the door. 

_ Shuichi… I never really thought I’d find you like this. I shouldn’t bother you. If you wanted me to pleasure you, you would have told me. Maybe I should just turn around and go back to everyone else. That way he can get back to what he was doing in pea- _

“Y/n!” The detective shouted again, still unaware of your presence. 

Somehow, hearing your name pour from his lips caused you to stop in your tracks. Afterall, he was moaning your name. Nobody else's. That must count for something, right? RIGHT? 

Gathering your courage, you returned to the room, creeping slowly towards the bed Shuichi still lay on. As you got closer, you noticed the smaller details of your boyfriend’s body. He had closed his mouth, and was clamping his teeth down hard on his bottom lip. His dark hair was a mess, sticking up in odd places. Sweat ran down his entire body. A…. different liquid caught more of your attention. 

Shuichi’s body was flushed pale all over, except for the area of attention. His dick was a darker color, the tip a rusty red. His entire member was coated in precum, and you could feel your nether regions respond to Shuichi’s body by releasing a wave of slick. His speed came and went, he couldn’t really seem to keep a solid pace. One hand was moving up and down his shaft with impressive roughness (at least for Shuichi). The other was gripping his balls and thigh at the same time. 

The more you studied Shuichi's body, the more hot and bothered you felt. You were planning on taking it slow but… 

  
“Really Shumai? You’re having a party without me?” You whispered in his ear. 

“Ahhhhh!” Shuichi's eyes flew open and he sprung up like a jack in the box. “Y/n! What are you-” 

“Jeez, my own boyfriend goes off to yank himself silly while I’ve been looking for him all day!” You feigned exasperation with your boyfriend, but hoped the small smile on your face would let him know that he was forgiven. 

“I- ah I” It was kind of cute, watching him stutter and blush like that. However, cute was not the mood you were going for. 

“What am I going to do with you?” You facepalmed yourself lightly. “Even my partner in crime doesn’t trust me enough to help him feel good!” 

“No!” One of Shuichi’s hand’s was about to grab your shoulder, but then awkwardly went down to his side. “No, Y/n that's not…” 

You cocked your head to the side slightly. You hadn’t expected him to respond so strongly to your teasing. It intrigued you...

“Huh~? What do you mean Shumai? You don’t trust me?” You asked flirtily, figuring you would try striking his soft spot again. 

“No that's wrong! I trust you! You’re amazing in bed!” He spoke loudly again, leaning away defensively from your mischievous grin. 

  
“Good,” you smiled slightly. “Then you won’t mind if I…” You trailed off suggestively as you stepped back towards his dick. You lowered yourself down to it’s level, and then peered back up at Shuichi, your lips pulling up a smirk. 

  
“No I- you, you can’t.” He said, almost whispering the last part. Instantly, your teasing manner was gone. 

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I swear!” You bowed your head slightly, trying to be apologetic. 

“Urgh! That's not what I mean!” Once again, Shuichi’s loud tone surprised you. You didn’t dislike this version of your boyfriend, but it was just so different. 

“You shouldn’t feel obligated to do anything for me! I don’t want you to ruin yourself for me!” As he spoke, you watched Shuichi’s previously pale face fill with color, turning a bright pink. 

_ …  _

_ What? _

“S-Shuichi?”

You stared at each other for what seemed like hours, before he turned his head abruptly from your gaze. 

  
“I- I’ve never felt this way before. I’ve been so.. So logical.” He seemed to struggle to find the right words. So unlike him, and yet your heart hurt for him even more. 

“Ever since I made you mine I just... I can’t stop thinking about you! You’re so amazing, and you make me feel so good to be around you. I thought that was the best it could get! But,” He swallowed thickly. “Then we did it for the first time. It hadn’t even occurred to me that I could feel that good  _ ever. _ ” You felt your face become unbearably hot, and knew your cheeks must match Shuichi’s colored ones. 

“I.. wanted to feel that again. Even though you were the one who opened my eyes to this, I couldn’t stop thinking about you as this pure, sweet person. I felt filthy around you. I just wanted to take you somewhere and fuck your brains out. But that's not me! I shouldn’t be like this!” Shuichi turned back to you, a sorrowful expression on his face. 

“Shumai-” You started, then paused for a moment, “You really think I don’t feel like this too?” His expression quickly turned slightly shocked. “I thought you only wanted to be intimate with me every so often. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but you stopped him by putting a gentle finger to his lips. “Shuichi. You’re the love of my life. It's not wrong to want to feel good together. Even if it is sinful, then I want to be a sinner with you.”

He slowly started to close the gap between you two. “Are you- are you sure?” He murmured. 

  
“Of course I am.” You smiled softly, as your foreheads softly collided.

“Then…” Shuichi seemed to struggle to speak. “Can you help me, please?” He whispered just loud enough so you could barely hear him. Your eyes widened, before narrowing into a mischievous glint. 

“I’d love to~” You leaned in for a moment, pressing your lips to Shuichi’s sweetly. He responded in earnest, eagerly putting his hands around your waist. However, you ripped your face away in only a couple seconds.    
  


“Wha-” Shuichi’s words became a startled gasp as you pushed him back onto his bed. 

  
“Sorry Shumaiiiiiii. If we’re doing this, we’re doing this my way.” You drawled, moving back to straddle his legs. Your hands however, came to his problem area. You were cautious at first, just coming up to brush some of his veins with your fingers. The loud noises Shuichi made in response was enough to encourage you to wrap your right hand around his shaft. He wasn’t too girthy, so it wasn’t that diffucult to wrap your hand around him. His length on the other hand, was enough to make you drool from two areas. 

He must have been incredibly sensitive from before, because even your slow, gentle pumping was enough to make him moan so loud you were glad nobody else was close to the dorms. 

“Man, you must have been going at it for hours to be this touchy! What were you thinking?” You flicked your eyes away from his dick up to his eyes, which were watching you half closed. Shuichi stayed silent, with the exception of his whimpers and moans. You weren’t going to let that slide.

“Hmph.” You expressed a small noise of displeasure at Shuichi’s resistance. He must be trying to push back a little, show more dominance. Not today Shuichi. 

You stopped suddenly, causing Shuichi to release his own noise of annoyance. 

“Really Shumai? Not going to answer? Fine.” Shuichi attempted to glare at you, but you could see the adoration behind his gaze. He was putty in your hands. You just had to make him remember that.

Instead of stopping for a long time like he thought you would, instead you quickly leaned forward and took the tip in your mouth. Shuichi’s let out a sharp gasp, his teeth clenching together as his eyes opened wide. His expression became even more exaggerated when you used your free hand to caress his balls. 

“Well?” You asked smugly, your mouth still around him. 

“Wasn’t- mph, doing it.. For hours!” He managed to choke out.

  
“Hmm?” You hummed out softly, the vibrations around his dick making him moan. You took your hand away from his balls as a reward, and he let out a small sigh of relief. Shuichi let out a small chuckle. 

“I was trying to.. resist- y-you. I had half a- mph- mind to jump you in a b-broom closet.” So Shuichi hadn’t been at it for very long when you found him. Still, your instincts wanted to punish and tease him more and more. 

You bobbed your head up and down slightly, making your lips reach farther down his impressive cock. Both your hands came to touch the areas you didn’t reach with your mouth. You settled into a fast pace, occasionally giving his shaft a twist with your hands or a small nip. It didn’t help your urges at all with Shuichi feeding whatever praise kink you might have. 

It seemed like your attractive boyfriend couldn’t go five seconds without complimenting you. You appreciated it, and felt an interesting sense of pride when it got so intense he couldn’t speak. It pleased you, watching his body react to your changes. 

“So goooodddddd~” Shuichi moaned out when you gave him an especially hard suck. “Mmnngngggg! Thank you!” He practically sobbed out. His kept bucking up into your mouth and hands, which you were almost sure aroused you more than him. He was staring at the ceiling uselessly trying to control his breathing. His hand came feebly to tangle in your hair, but came down hard to grip on the sheets when you picked up the pace. 

It was then that you felt him twitch in your mouth. Even more unlike himself, Shuichi began to practically face fuck you. “I can’t, I can’t resist you! I’m- I’m gonna-”

You smiled a small, evil grin, giving Shuichi a harsh squeeze, enjoying the corresponding noise. 

“Don’t think so~” You mused, pulling away from him. 

“Wa.. WHAT!” Your boyfriend shouted, utterly shocked.

“Didn’t I tell you? I want to be a sinner tonight, just like you.” He tried to speak, but you covered his mouth with your hand, pressing your fingers into his lips. “Sinners need to be punished, right?~ You can punish me later but….” You smirked down at him. 

“Right now, you don’t get your reward. That’ll come later.” You paused, and pretended to think to yourself. “How many hours were you gone again?” His eyes widened in a strange mix of awe and horror.    
  


“Well, I’ll let you cum after punishing you for that long!” You smiled in fake innocence. 

Shuichi tried to speak under your fingers. “But-” You brought your hand around to his balls again, fondling and cupping them just enough to tease him. 

“You weren’t thinking of disobeying, were you? That would be a bad idea.” Seeing him completely at your mercy, drove you absolutely insane. You were just beginning to picture all the things you could do to him. It made your own body react in a heart pounding way.   
  


“But hey! On the bright side, I not be able to hold back from fucking you silly~” You ground against his leg. 

“So,” You winked at him. “Let's see which one give out first. Your patience, or mine?”

The ultimate detective was going to have a very long night ahead of him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so trash I’m sorryyyyyyy. For the person who requested this I’m sorry if this isn’t what you wanted. It’s just so hard for me to imagine Shuichi as anything but fluffy. Omfg please don’t hate me guys.


End file.
